The objectives of this research grant are: 1. To study the effect of aging on the structure of bovine alpha crystallin. 2. To determine the effect of aging upon human lens proteins. 3. To study the aging effects upon other bovine lens proteins. 4. To relate the findings of 1 - 3 to the study of human senile cataracts. 5. To consider the changes in lens protein synthesis with aging.